


Stargazing

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Jeremy's only mentioned, Very fluffy, and i love artist brooke, and i love these starry girls, i might make it longer if people want more, i support it so much, its fluff, its very short, past stage dorks, this was a request i got on tumblr, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: The things you said under the stars and in the grass.Brooke and Christine love to stargaze together, and Brooke slowly begins to fall in love.





	Stargazing

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Christine said.  
Brooke hummed, pulling at the soft grass beneath them. "They sure are." But her focus was more on the girl next to her than the stars in the sky.  
Christine grinned, rolling over to look at Brooke. "Do you know who else is beautiful?"  
Brooke blushed, glad the night sky could hide it. She shrugged, pretending that she didn't already know the answer. "Who?"   
"Jeremy."  
Christine laughed, rolling over to look back at the stars. Brooke smiled, doing the same. Pretending that there wasn't a part of her that was hurt Christine didn't say her name.

Christine sighed quietly, she was a lot quieter than usual. And Brooke was worried. She frowned and sat up in the grass.  
"Chris?"  
The smaller girl sat up and scooted closer to Brooke, resting her head on her shoulder. Christine fiddled with the bands on Brooke's wrist, and Brooke didn't mind at all.  
"Jeremy and I broke up."  
Brooke frowned, wrapping her arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry, sweetie..."  
Christine shrugged. "It wasn't working out very well..."  
Brooke ran her fingers through Christine's hair. "Relationships can be hard. Breakups can be hard. But you will both be okay, I promise."  
Christine smiled, looking up at the stars again as she cuddled up to Brooke.  
"Can you tell me more constellations?" She asked.  
Brooke smiled and nodded. "Of course. She that one there..."

Brooke sighed as she looked up at the night sky, tugging at the soft grass beneath her. She looked over at the spot where Christine would usually lie staring up at the stars with a soft smile on her face.  
But she wasn't there this time. A family trip.  
So Brooke was alone tonight. Not that she minded, well, she would have liked Christine to be with her to stargaze but that's okay.  
She sat up, picking up the sketchbook and pencil. Turning on her torch as she began to sketch. It was a rough sketch, but she had a plan.  
A plan to make the girl she liked happy.

Brooke fiddled with the small paper bag, glancing at Christine.  
"The... The stars are beautiful tonight..." She said, biting her lip.  
Christine nodded and looked at Brooke. She smiled. "They sure are."  
Christine's little smile made Brooke's heart flutter. "Do you know who else is beautiful?"  
Christine tilted her head. "Who?"  
Brooke handed her the little bag. "You."  
Christine sat up and took the bag as Brooke sat back, biting her lip nervously.  
Inside the bag was a little, framed painting. A portrait of Christine, surrounded by stars, and a little black envelope.  
Christine had tears running down her checks by the time she finished the letter. Happy tears, and a wide smile on her face. She looked at Brooke.  
"So... Will you be my starry girlfriend?" Brooke asked nervously.  
The way Christine tackled her in a hug was enough to answer her question.

Christine cuddled up to Brooke as they laid in the grass, looking up at the stars. It had been a few years since they'd been here, in their old stargazing spot.  
Christine was about to have her Broadway debut and Brooke was so close to finishing her art teaching degree.  
Brooke fiddled with the little velvet box. "The stars are beautiful tonight."  
Christine nodded. "They always are."  
Brooke kissed the side of her head. "Do you know who else is beautiful?"  
Christine smiled, looking at Brooke. "You amazing, starry girlfriend?" She teased.  
Brooke sat up and shook her head. "Nope."  
Christine frowned, studying Brooke as she sat up.  
Brooke turned to her and opened the velvet box. "My amazing, starry, hopefully future wife."  
Christine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, tears already forming in her eyes.  
"Christine, will you be my amazing, starry wife?"  
The way Christine tackled her in a hug was enough to answer her question.


End file.
